Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventures of Snoop Dogg and Bob the Builder
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventures of Snoop Dogg and Bob the Builder is the 8th Shame in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. It starts with the same rigged Personality test and sends the player on a journey with a Twelvie which they had to pick themselves so they cannot blame the developers when they are inevitably get stuck on a dungeon and their loser partner lets them down. The game revolves around discovering the legacy of the legendary explorers Snoop Dogg and Bob the Builder. Due to the copyright issues in this game piling up in paperwork form, all the tables (and we do mean all) in Nintendo's Legal Defense department broke under the sheer mass of wood pulp. The damage to company property made it impossible to bribe the US and UK media companies and so the game was never shipped to those countries. They can be bought in Australia, Russia, Vietnam and some obscure third world countries in Europe. Characters The Player: a silent blank slate. Mirrors the Actual person playing the game pretty well if all they did was say yes or no occasionally. The Partner: some hermit Twelvie who Idolises Snoop Dogg and Bob the Builder. REEEEAAALLLY likes X-eye seeds. Bob the Timburr: AKA Bob the Builder. Is known for building buildings inside dungeons, including stairs. It is later revealed in the story that dungeons were impossible before he invented stairs. Servine Dogg: AKA Snoop Dogg. Eats X-eye seeds everyday. His catchphrase is "Eat seed everyday." He is a legendary explorer which the partner idolises. Is known to be able to rap Legendary Pokemon into submission. Seaking: The master of Soul music, Guildmaster or "Club King". Prof. Oak discovered in 1972 that all his lines can be converted to "Did somebody order a large ham?" Tyranitar: Secretary of The Club. Likes CAKE made of Pokemon children... and SITRUS BERRIES, disgusting. Nintendo tried rendering on a pencil skirt, then decided to discard the addition as their computer proceeded to FALCON PUNCH some of the executives. Jigglypuff Bieber: One of the club members. His singing was utilised by the Magnezone police, but was finally decided to be an act of police brutality. He was then "donated" to the club to keep the government off the cops' backs. Graveler: The hobo found in the player and partner's room. He is soon found to hold an illegally pirated TM of Servine Dogg's last rap before he disappeared. Cofagrigus: Trademark creepy banker. It's not like you're going to need it in a dungeon, heh heh heh. It's not like you will faint while trying to find a shop and lose it all heh heh. Because lost gold has to be not lost because if it IS lost AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA!!! We wouldn't want that right? RIGHT!? He lost his Glorious Gold shop because it turns out people aren't going to part with gold bars, even if they're unconscious (learned that the hard way) Lickitung Luthor: The warmup boss. Likes to laugh like an orc and steal poffins. Returning characters Keckleon Brothers: Once again, our favourite illegal, suspicous, cut-rate vendors sell the unsuspecting children their fine merchandise. Magnezone Police: Once again, our favourite cops who NEVER TAKE ANY MISSIONS THEMSELVES return to do no more than tell everyone that there are criminals and then wait for someone else to take care of it. Kangaskhan Storage: After angry PMD fans ran into the deposit box too many times, they burnt every single one and prayed to Giratina to eat whoever was responsible. Due to this, the bank and storage facilities were once again manned by ACTUAL POKEMON. Cofagrigus: See above. He just doesn't own his Glorious Gold shop anymore. Story The story begins when the player wakes up in an X-eye seed field unconcious. They peer into an X-eye seed and discover that they have metamorphosed into a Pokemon. The partner then shows up and asks what the player was doing there and who they were. After a long-winded introduction, the partner then reveals that where they are is one of the favourite spots of his idol, the legendary Snoop Dogg. Snoop Dogg and his trusty partner Bob the Builder were the strongest Explorer team in whatever obscure continent they are. They were known to be so good, they even took time inside dungeons to build casinos and sing tight raps yo! The duo then proceed to Friendly McGuffin Town to see if they could become an exploration team. They proceed to what appears to be a tent in the shape of a Seaking. The partner then elaborates that it is Seaking's Clubhouse. When they walk in, a Tyranitar eats them and regurgitates them in front of Seaking. The player then loses control of the text box as it displays in time to instrumental Soul music. The partner then swears repeatedly under his breath while Seaking the "Club King" Makes a speech so long, it was voted by the Ukraine to be one of the top 50 torture devices. It can be found here. The game then gives you just enough time to save before the console crashes and bursts into spaghetti. When you buy a new console and put the remarkably intact game cartridge back in, the player then progress to the crew cabins. When they are shown to their room by Tyranitar, it temporarily becomes a dungeon floor as they are attacked by a homeless Graveler who you have to beat senseless in order for him to leave. Tyranitar, who sat there and watched you fight a hobo, then casually tells you to lock your windows tonight. The next day, they are woken by the irritating cacophony that is Jigglypuff Bieber. Unlike many Jigglypuff, Bieber makes Pokemon become screaming idiots one way or another. You go to the "Club hall" where Tyranitar tells the player and partner to read the Pester Wall for messages. After discarding desperate plea after desperate plea, they find a Mission that is to rescue 40 Poffins from Secondary Warmup Cave. After progressing for some time, the player and partner run into the villain behind the relocation of the 40 poffins. It's Lickitung Luthor who responds with "KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK, you think you can stop me Superm-I mean player's name here" Category:Work in progress